


The Law of Beasts

by DaughterOfHel



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Happy Ending, Life vs death, Mating, Noncon probably, Other, Survival, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Werebeast, dubcon, fantasy creature, lot of smut, not truly evil, pissing off the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHel/pseuds/DaughterOfHel
Summary: Money changes people; worst of all, it can erase you. Anna keeps acting out, taking it one step further than the last, until she finds herself racing through The Forbidden Forest in the dead of night. It’s here that Anna finds there are things far worse than fame from wealth, but maybe more surprising, that there’s still a happy ending. After all, animals are better than people.





	The Law of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> More of a challenge to myself and a desire to try creating a new creature. Wasn’t intending much from this but my wife wants more so, maybe will add to it in the future.
> 
> Understand I don’t condone noncon shit or even dubcon. For this stories context it ended up working like that, I won’t write another with this premise.

**The Law of Beasts**

  
  


**Running; always running. It’s all she could remember doing since day one. Running away from unwanted baths. Running away from stuffy pretentious parties. Hell, even running away from the cage she called home. But now? She wish she’d learn to stand still. Just for a moment. Maybe then, she’d have known what to look for.**

  


—————————————————————

  


Anna cursed as another bramble snagged at her jeans. She shouldn’t be out here. Of course she was here though, it was the only place left to run. Not a soul would enter the Forbidden Forest at night with the moon so full. Not with all the rumors. Anna scoffed as she trudged through the mud. Forbidden Forest. Such a lame title. So unoriginal.

And yet.

And yet she knew she shouldn’t be here. Being here wasn’t just asking for trouble, it was a death wish. Not that any of that mattered. Anna was past caring. Everything was crumbling back home and she couldn’t think straight. How can people be so horrible? Be so manipulative that they’d pretend emotions, go as far as to create memories with you only to destroy you with them later.

What for? The money? It wasn’t even hers, it was her parents! Yet. 21st century or not, everyone saw her as a way in. Marry into a rich girls family and bam, you’re now rich as well. Worry free and loaded. How dare her family expect her to play the trophy wife.

Anna slapped at a swarm of bugs, spitting some out of her mouth, feeling her ire rise. She shouldn’t be out here, subjugated to this. She should’ve been in bed, reading a book by the fire. Or painting in the drawing room. Hell, she could’ve snuck out and gone to those underground clubs her parents constantly muttered about with poorly concealed disdain.

But no. She couldn’t. She couldn’t be anywhere NEAR people. Not a single damned person wanted her for anything but the dollar signs. Every single fucking smile, was all because they....

Anna choked on a sob and found herself slowing in her step. She wasn’t a person. She wasn’t Anna. She’d only ever be money. And it hurt so fucking much. She was too famous. To well known thanks to her parents. She couldn’t seem to go anywhere without her financial status known. And god, she’s tried. The endless collection of itchy wigs never hid her enough. Shades never large enough. Coats in the summer, curt sentences and fast shuffling. She couldn’t just BE. She loves to talk, loves to see the world; but the world just wouldn’t let her do either. Not for free.

Anna slumped down against a moss coated log, pulling her knees up to her chest even as her arms limply laid by her side. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing. The wind felt strange here, winding and weaving through the countless number of trunks towering all around. Why must everything revolve around fucking money. Anna let our a stuttering breath.

Every animal down to the smallest of insects seemed to be eager to chat, so full of life despite the horrendously late hour. Anna jolted,a chill running down her spine as she heard an owl screech somewhere nearby. Her eyes blearily opened as the tears kept quietly falling, forcing her head back to search the canopy of leaves for any hint of the stars. Stars didn’t care who she was and they offered themselves freely for nothing. She liked stars. Nature. Hell, that’s why she was here.

The Forbidden Forest, famously known for being unknown with the manner of beast dwelling inside. It was as unsettling as it was comforting. A small part of undiscovered world which made it nothing but exciting. As an added bonus, it made Anna the least special thing here. Her fingers picked at the moss, watching the bright green reveal muddy brown. Anna smiled at the little squish it made when she pushed it back down.

A tiny beetle scurried away, iridescent green wings fluttering into the darkness. She’d rather be here with the animals; they were far simpler, after all. When they were hungry, they ate. Horny? They fucked. Scared? They bit. Sometimes they plotted, but nothing like humans. For animals, it was all about the basics and how to obtain those. Survival.

She could respect that. Anna’s shoulders sagged as she let loose a heavy sigh. This had been stupid. No one would come looking for her. Especially not in the dead of winter. She rose to her feet, brushing off the damp grass from her ass. She grimaced; that would surely stain. Anna was glad she opted to leave her jacket at home, watching the ground as she lazily made her way past plants she could not name. The Forbidden Forest had so many unexplainable quirks, the lack of snow being one of them. A little bush of bright blue flowers fluttered as Anna’s fingers brushed by, their petals curling in before rolling out into bright purple spikes. She made sure to avoid finding out if it were dangerous.

It was almost paranormal, perhaps mystical even, this forest. If you scoured the globe, this would be the only splash of green in the entire northern hemisphere that wasn’t a pine forest or the like. Anna ran her fingers through her hair, tossing a leaf to the side. She grumbled as a tiny twig caught in a knot. The twig bit her. She flicked it away and it shook, what she supposed was angrily, at her before skittering away. Anna blinked a few times. ….perhaps it had not been a twig after all. Anna moves slower, frowning. She had been too reckless in her desperation to not be followed. Her jeans had more tears than the design had intended and her favorite pair of sneakers were caked in mud. Hopefully.

She should return home. Or even to just a diner. Somewhere. Anywhere not here. Anna paused, reaching high into the sky, arching and popping her back with a little satisfied groan. It was almost uncomfortably warm in the Forbidden Forest. It didn’t help that her shirt was damply sticking to her. The bugs seemed to love it though. She slapped herself again and grumbled.

Anna resumed her aimless wander, the somewhat illuminated forest barely helping her from tripping for a fifth time. Of course she was still regretting her choices.That was par for the course today. She tapped her foot and glanced around. She was pretty sure she’d passed a body of water from a stream or something at some point. The trees offered no hints. Had she taken a left or was it a right at that boulder? Wait, was that a stump? Anna squinted then groaned, barely resisting to kick it. Probably best not to test her luck in this forest. An image flickered in her mind and Anna’s head instantly perked. Of course, she had been correct! She took careful steps as quickly as possible, backtracking, as she followed the noise. There WAS water.

Her teal eyes lit up and she immediately waded right into the calm body of water. She felt sticky and gross and at this point just needed to cool down. Horrible tiny water monsters be damned. Anna climbed onto a slick rock, barely avoiding cracking her head twice, before settling securely onto it. It took four tries and an impressive amount of grunting to pry her shoes off, but off they came. Anna cursed as a sock flew off in a direction she didn’t catch.

Oh well. She’d simply have to do without it. Muttering, she began to scrub at the mud on her shoes, setting them beside her and repeating the process with her shirt. No one would be in the Forbidden Forest. Not this time of year. Not at night. She shuddered. She shouldn’t have been either. There were things here that were rumored to steal you away, like the FairFolk. Or was it the Fae? They were the same... right? Anna hummed, musing then shaking her head. Surely that was only a thing in places like Ireland. Not here. Anna’s feet dangled in the water, noting the pulsing of faint bioluminescent life. She wiggled her toes, tempting the life under. It remained in place and she decided it was probably a plant. It didn’t matter, it clearly had no plans to eat her.

Anna bit her lip, squinting after a while at her shirt. Was it simply ruined and no amount of scrubbing could save it? Another rough scrub revealed a sound she feared. The tearing of fabric. Fuck. It certainly was now. She laid the shirt next to her and scrubbed at her face. It wasn’t worth getting upset over. She could easily get another. Had hundreds as it were. Perhaps more if she was being honest with herself. She needed to stop thinking about home. Anna took a deep breath and dove into the water. It was just cold enough to make her skin prickle with the tiny gusts of wind still zigzagging it’s way through the trees when she surfaced.

Anna felt herself content enough to float, let the slightly biting sensation of the chilled water keep her mind in check as she watched the sky. It was absent of even the smallest shred of a cloud. The stars shone through here best, she decided, as she mentally cataloged their names. The full moon was her only blessing, keeping this night from being much worse than it could have been. Anna fought off sleep as she let her eyes dance over the many eyes of the universe. How odd, had she really not done this since she was a child? She missed this. She’d have to change that.

—————————————————————

A rhythmic thudding rang throughout the forest floor, the tiniest of pebbles shaking, shifting to bouncing as the noise drew nearer. Anna hummed to herself, singing soft notes and giggling softly to herself, unaware of anything around her. The sound of feet hitting the earth went unnoticed, muffled by the water, as Anna tried to keep her mind on just the stars and nothing else. She didn’t even notice the slight shaking of the water, the distant cries in the night.

No, she wouldn’t even notice the eyes on her; she’d spent far too long in her life ignoring that. What finally alerted her to her situation was the smell. It had caught in her throat as she held a long note, choking in surprise. It was...earthy. Sort of floral, and oddly a bit dusty. Like a book left for years to the mercy of nature as it tried reclaiming it, its pages finally being opened again. And when Anna finally, lazily, turned her face to the side seeking out the source, red hair floating like a web of fire, she stiffened and slowly began to rise into a standing position. The tiny little water creatures hovering nearby slipped away, their lights fading. She hadn’t even noticed those.

Anna felt her mouth go dry as she stood waist deep, water cascading down her body, as she met its eyes again. Her mind noted the fur tinted, pointy ears as one flicked in response to Anna’s breathing growing more shallow. It’s eyes were clearer than the water itself, unblinking, unnerving. The only sign of winter were frozen in those orbs trapped within a beast not quite human.

Anna couldn’t tear her gaze away, not knowing what she should do. What she was seeing. Her eyes took in breast. She blinked. Human like breast. It felt almost out of place as the creature straightened into a posture that was almost human. ….Almost.

Its face was most certainly lupine in nature. There was no way around that. Anna felt the earth around her spin at the sight of the she-beasts teeth. Anna shuddered as her eyes traced its body further. It was a thing of nightmares. Skin and fur were torn in different patches all over the body. The hair seemed more like a shorten mane, a tiny braid woven behind one of the creatures ears held a few tiny flowers. It almost was cute. Anna stiffened as the breast flexed it’s shoulders, her gaze following the lean muscles arms. The human similarities stopped abruptly at the legs. Anna expected them to end on hooves but found strange shaped paws instead.

The beast tilted its head, eyes taking in Anna as Anna remained frozen in place. The soft swaying caught Anna’s attention; a thick tail, coated with the largest mass of fur on the creatures entire body. She had no way of knowing what it’s back looked like, but from the tufts she could see, she was willing to bet there was a fair amount of fur there too. An involuntary flex of her own fingers had Anna glancing down between the creatures toes and feet. She felt utterly human, and that felt horrifyingly vulnerable. She had nails, whereas this creature had claws. Seeing human fingers end into claws like that felt inherently wrong. What was more confusing was the appendage between its legs. Anna wasn’t sure if she missed it before or if it was just now greeting her, but there was no mistaking it now.

Anna’s eyes flicked back up to its face; a set of high cheekbones, sharp jaw bones, hell, she was almost pretty. The beasts nose twitched. Anna grimaced as she watched it lick its muzzle. Pretty minus the snout and fangs. Or all that fur. Maybe. Anna wondered briefly if this was a fevered dream, or even an apparition. It could happen, these things. After all, the creatures skin was a pale pink,it’s fur as white as the snow surrounding the outside of the forest. Anna mused that even without a visible moon, she would’ve seen this creature anywhere it hid. Hopefully.

—————————————————————

It still had yet to look away so Anna began to take very, very slow steps back. Her shoes and shit be damned at this point. The creature slowly lower itself to the ground, the movement as it loped nearer to the waters edge reminded Anna of a Kangaroo. A wide tongue slowly began lapping at the water as it continued to eye Anna.

It’s horns gave off a very faint, bluish glow as the rays of the moon spilled through. There were more horns Anna noted, still moving slowly backwards to the shore, afraid but feeling boldly curious. They were tiny horns, thick, small, and tucked behind its elbows as well as the back of its heels. The moon broke through more, bathing the creature entirely.

It paused its languid drinking to finally break eye contact as it rose up, arching its back as it started up into the sky. The creatures mouth opened as it tasted the air, it’s chest expanding slowly after what felt like a full minute. As it’s fur shimmered, the dull glowing horns began to glow stronger. The creature blinked its eyes a few times, its pupil narrowing into slits not at all unlike a cats.

When the ground surrounding the beast began to tremble, its muscles started straining as they swelled. Cracking of bones set Anna’s teeth on edge as the beasts entire mass stretched wider, taller, until it was almost as large as Anna’s Uncle Oaken, a retired pro wrestler.

Anna took a careful, steadying breath in, trying to steel her nerves as she noted she had but a few feet left to go. The beasts breasts began to stiffened along with its member when it returned its narrowed gaze onto Anna, who had just finally put her feet back to dry land. The creature let out a low growl, it’s horns shimmering into purple, settling on a bright red. Soft whispers drifting in the wind urged her back to the water. The ghost of a touch tugged at her fingertips and twirl in loose hair. She ignored them entirely, taking another step back.

Anna felt her back hit something incredibly hot, the breath that followed even hotter, left her stiff and frozen in terror. Her eyes rapidly flicked around the water's edge, noting the many pairs of eyes. The many bodies edging to the source of water. Some gazed down from the lower branches of trees, most cautiously crawling nearer Anna.

It was unsettling to see, the legs shouldn’t be able to bend that way, yet it seemed natural for them. Anna sucked in a breath as she felt the prick of fur stinging her back. She let the breath out, stuttering along with her heart as she accepted, with a sinking feeling in her very soul, that she’d royally fucked up. The air crackled as the beasts all began to gaze at the moon, their own horns glowing, bodies shifting. The beast seemed to care not for traditional genetics as Anna watched clearly masculine creatures change generalità, the femmine beasts doing that same. Some stayed as they were, and Anna was completely transfixed. It was amazing, medically groundbreaking, but she didn’t have time to analyze it as she realized a few more eyes were fixed on her. The white furred beast from before had yet to blink. The hairs on the back of Anna’s neck rose.

So she did what she’s always done.

She ran.

—————————————————————

Anna ran harder than she ever had in her entire life. Felt the chill of the night air give way to a raging inferno, her limbs becoming weighted enemies as she tore blindly through the Forbidden Forest. The creatures that followed her were silent save for the occasional growls and snapping when they got too close to each other. Some ran past her, none so much as passing her a glance.

She didn’t know if they were hunting her for sport or what, but she really didn’t want to find out. The swaying of leaves in the trees only fueled her fear now instead of relaxing her as it had earlier. The Forest whispered to her no more, all quietly watching the hunt as she made another hazardous, sharp, skidding turn. What were some scraps and bruises if it meant life?

She didn’t get long to contemplate her reality when she felt the wind knocked out of her. She defensively rolled onto her back and kicked out, her arms raised up just in time to fend off the maw of one of the beasts. It seemed not all of them had managed to keep up and track her, as there were far fewer surrounding her now. It wasn’t the time to wonder why only some took an interest in her as it were.

Annas eyes rapidly scanned the area around her as one of the grey toned beasts tackled the one above her. She barely managed to roll out of the way as they crashed down, her fingers wrapping around a thick branch. At least it wasn’t rotted yet. Either way, it would have to do.

Anna watched on in confusion and fear as the creatures fought amongst themselves, some quietly watching, waiting. That bothered her more. Anna banished the branch like a sword, daring any to come near her. Her bluff seemed to be enough for the moment, but she knew they would quickly notice the difference between their strengths. If they were as animal as they looked, they could probably already smell the fear dripping from her like sweat.

Anna ducked, stumbling around in her wet jeans as she spun on her heels and smacked the branch into the back of the head of a dark brown furred creature. It cranked its neck almost unnaturally back, its eyes remaining neutral as it gazed at her.

As it’s arm slowly reached out, claws brushing the branch, Anna held on with white knuckles and braces herself. But before it could close its fingers around it, Anna swung at it again. It’s tail spiked out and the horns along its body swirled purple.

It was getting mad. Anna gulped and flexed her fingers, raising the branch for another strike. It moved quicker than she expected, tearing at her pants leg as she barely scrambled back in time, tripping over the bodies of two of the beasts who had been fighting. Anna jerked away, eyes widening as she noticed they were no longer fighting. Not technically.

The light brown one under the grey thrashed and bucked as it snapped at the grey ones face. The grey one growled with an all too human grin as it kept jerking its hips into the larger beast under it. Anna didn’t keep watching as she spun on her feet and began to sprint again.

The earth silently shook again and she knew she was still being followed. Anna cursed, blindly swigging the branch when she was tripped yet again by a random tree root. Claws caught her drenched pants leg, dragging her over damp leaf coated earth. Anna blindly swung the branch, costing her her only weapon as a creature at her side caught it in its jaws like a toy. The branch crunched, cracking, then finally splintering to the ground under the pressure.

Anna’s body shook, her scrambling halted by the beast now towering over her. Her heart rate slowed when she realized the beast had begun rutting against her, its growls increasing at its confusion as it’s member found no purchase through her jeans. It’s growls turned into a sharp howl when her foot struck out between them. She did it again and the thing collapsing on top of her. Anna struggled to free herself from under the beast, it digging its back claws into her pants to keep her still despite it seeming temporarily paralyzed.

Anna craned her head back, looking for a new weapon, anything at all, as the beast began to stir again. Another pair of beasts were coupling nearby, her own struggle muting them until now. A third beast was trying to mount the bottom of the two already mating creatures. Their disagreement was clear as day as they growled and snapped at each other. Anna took in a deep breath. She could do this.

She could run faster without the wet jeans slowing her down. With the strength these things had, it wouldn’t protect her for long anyway. The sound of fighting erupting again nearby pushed her into action as she unbuttoned and zipped her designer jeans, sliding free from them and the beast tangled above her as Anna once more took off down the Forest.

—————————————————————

Anna kept looking left and right, hoping against hope for a break of the trees, for any familiar path, just for something. Anything. She knew she could run for a while yet but everyone had their limits. Her adrenaline was going to be more of a hindrance than anything if she didn’t luck out soon. Already she felt the negative after effects drugging her limbs.

Anna let the tears freely fly down her face. She was scared. She felt regret. Yes it was her stupid fault for even being here, but fuck, it wasn’t suppose to end up like this. She just needed a place to think. A place without the cameras, the stalkers, the fake people who wanted only what they thought she could provide. A financially secure cushy life.

And now look at her. Running for her life in the Forbidden Forest from creatures straight out of her deepest nightmares. She, at least, had been right about the pants. Though her feet stung and were probably bleeding, she was breaking records barreling through the trees without the heavy wet clothing. How crazed must she look, hair soaked, clad in only a bra and underwear, as she sprinted in the rapidly changing light of the Forest. It felt unnatural, the swirl of colors, but what could she even expect at this point. The forest had been oddly vacant, that should've been her first clue.

Anna coughed, lungs burning, and knew from personal experience she had been running for a few miles now. Her panic may have even added a few on top of that. Either way, it was clear she wasn’t doing herself any favors using up her stamina sprinting in aimless directions. She could collapse completely and be dead before she found her way free if she didn’t at least try to find a path to stick to.

Anna swallowed, steeling herself as she slowed to a stop. She whipped around, looking for any sign she was still being hunted. Any sound that could be the footfalls of the humanoid creatures. She had been sure she heard nothing for the last fifteen minutes. She was going to have to take a chance on that.

Anna crouched down to observe the rocks and trees, searching for any possible moss. She knew the Forest was massive, but it wasn’t super wide. She just needed to head East to get back to familiar ground. She could do this. She drew her hand back to her chest as she saw it shaking.

Damn, she needed to get a grip. No time for that now. She wasn’t safe. Not yet. Anna swallowed back her cry and returned to seeking out the moss, barely restraining her joy she located a tiny patch. After adjusting her position, Anna cautiously began to make her way East. She should save her energy.

The Forest never seemed to change, never seemed to offer up any hints or secrets. Anna fought to keep her mind from wandering, promising herself a luxurious hot bath as the first of many, many rewards. The growing chill could only mean good things she decided. If she could feel the cold, she surely had to be nearing the edge of this beautiful hellscape. If there were no creatures of any sort, that too had to be a sign she was near to freedom. It was all Anna could hope for.

It didn’t take long before Anna stumbled into an area with a small break in the trees up above. The forests canopy of sky scraping trees started to dapple, more chunks breaking way to the clear night sky. Anna’s heart skipped a beat and she broke into a joyous sprint, tears flying freely now. It was almost over. A sharp drop had her skidding to a stop in the clearing, peering down a cliff a touch too steep and talk to chance. She couldn’t waste time, spinning on the spot and began searching through the endless wall of trees. She desperately wanted to keep up her newfound optimism but found that her heart sank in the end. A small mercy was the cool ground against her abused feet as she took a moment to at least enjoy the balming sensation.

Her subdued heart suddenly stuttered and she blinked. A shiver ran down her spine. She swore she saw eyes. Saw glowing blue lights. Anna couldn’t bring herself to even laugh at her paranoia. It was just too real. There was no way, she’d been running too hard, too long. Nothing would be this close to the edge.

She began to trek on, her eyes wild as they roamed a near 180 degrees as often as possible. She chanced a quick glance behind her, stiffening again as a branch twitched. Her body turned to lead as her head turned back to a sea of white. There were breasts. Anna blinked and the chest of the white furred she-beast expanded and deflated in an all too relaxed pattern, its eyes still slitted.

Anna opened and closed her mouth a few times. She was even more shocked when it wasn’t her who spoke.

“Red.”

It was rough, feminine, but clearly unused. Anna still couldn’t find her own voice as it scanned down her body.

“Earth tone. Better than...” it licked its maw. “mine.”

Anna found herself looking up from her back, dizzy as it loomed over her, it’s claws lazily shredding what clothes she had left. The creature smiled, causing bile to rise up in Anna’s throat as she noted the second row of teeth. It’s ear twitched as it forced Anna’s legs apart. Anna struggled, slamming the heel of her palm into the side of the creatures jaw.

It shook its head, grin growing as it began prodding with its member, its head pressing against Anna’s entrance. Anna shook her body, her legs unable to move, though her arms remained free enough for her to get a few wild strikes at the beasts chest and abdomen. Anna fought harder as the beast began pressing inside her.

Anna shouted, trying to crawl away as it pressed its body harder into her. The beast shook its head as she slugged it right in the eye. It grunted but remained firmly in place, the wide member not making much progress.

“Fire good.” It muttered.

Anna choked and kept trying to fight, her voice tearing out as the beast thrust hard into her.

“Fire good for cubs.” It began thrusting more, trying to get itself all the way into the struggling woman. “Fire like fur.”

Anna choked on a sob. “I don’t want this.” The creature stilled for a moment, a shiver causing its fur to ripple again.

“Cubs. Strong cubs of fire.” It jerked its hips for emphasis and Anna choked again, thrashing.

“Find another you fucking animal!” It tilted its head, watching the black blood drip from its arms as Anna tore her nails into it. The beast began to push again, its gaze flicking around the clearing, ignoring its unwilling mating partner.

“I want fire. Must be tonight.”

Anna shouted as it began to pound hard into her, it growling in frustration as it watched its member slide in and out of Anna’s sex, its eyes narrowing. It wasn’t able to get in far enough. It kept trying but it seemed unable to with all of Anna’s struggling. Anna who bit it’s arm and scratched and bucked and tried to break free from the beast.

It grew angry as Anna grew more desperate, more violent in her escape attempts. Anna stilled when the teeth of the beast clamped over her neck. Two rows of teeth sank into the soft flesh, dangerously close to drawing blood. Anna whimpered as it kept sliding inside of her. As Anna did her best to relax as to prevent the beast from simply clamping down and tearing her throat out, its horns started shimmering back from red to a purple tint.

She felt disgusted. Could feel the unnatural heat, the numerous veins crawling along its member, as it bred her. She went to the Forbidden Forest at night and stumbled into one of its more dangerous, strange creatures, during their apparent mating season. And she was stuck, reaping what she sowed.

She squeezed her eyes shut as it picked up the pace, stilling only moments later as she felt strings of an oddly cold liquid spilling inside of her. She noticed the beast had relaxed its grip in the midst of it cuming, and reared up hard enough to slam her forehead into its throat.

As it let out pain grunts, Anna kicked free and ran, coughing up bile as she did. Her running was staggered but she didn’t allow herself to slow for even the sharpest of thorns tearing across her flesh. She could hear the padding of those feet nearby. Saw its eyes positively shinning as it kept pace. Anna felt cold again. It was having fun.

She changed tactics and began to run in erratic patterns, forcing herself to go faster as her balance came back to her.

“Lively. Lively is good for cubs.”

Anna spun and sprinted into a different direction.

“Must. Tonight.”

Anna felt her limbs return to being on fire. She never knew she could run this hard.

“Fire good. Strong.”

Anna changed direction again, utterly lost. She jumped over a tree root, skidding against damp grass, and half crawled in a new direction. She repeated, standing and ducking as needed through the growing throng of tree roots. She could wait it out. Get help. Wait for the beast to sleep. She just needed to cram herself somewhere hard to reach.

Anna didn’t get much further in before she felt herself shoved forward. Her legs like jelly gave in almost immediately and her hands partially protected her face as they met the earth. Anna barely spat the dirt out before she was mounted again by the insistent beast. It was already rutting inside her, it’s member much deeper than before. She could feel the scratchy fur of its odd hind-legs rubbing against the back of her thighs. 

“Red fertile. Strong. Good for cubs.” It said between pants as it jerked itself completely inside of Anna. Her nails dug into the earth and she spat curses at the beast, trying and failing to crawl or buck away. She shuddered as she felt the cold liquid pour into her again.

It wasted no time in resuming its thrusting once more. Anna felt herself revolted as she moaned when it hit a sensitive spot inside her. It stilled for a long moment. Anna tried to crawl away again but it’s claws dug into her hips. She craned her head back to try and look at the beast. It’s horns had turned bright blue.

Anna’s arms gave out from under her as the beast unexpectedly resumed its relentless pace, its member only slamming into the spot that had Anna even more disgusted with herself as she moaned like a wanton whore. She tried convincing herself she may as well enjoy something from this hellish situation. But she felt the bile return to her throat anyway.

Anna cried and glared at the earth when she came, the beast following quickly after, for its third time. Anna shakily tried to crawl away, hoping beyond hope, it was finished with her. She cried out again, a sob choking her, as it thrusted back inside her.

“W-What do you want from this.”

“Cubs.” It didn’t so much as stutter in its rutting.

“L-Let me go.” It was pitiful. But she had to try. Who knows, maybe she could manipulate it for her freedom.

“Red stays.” It said as it leaned over Anna’s body. “Red has Elzzhaas cubs now.”

Anna ground her teeth as her breath came heavy and fast as the creature went back to rapidly thrusting against her sweet spot. It realized she fought less and clearly took advantage of it.

“Ezzas-“ she tried.

“Elzzhaa.”

“E-Elsa.. I can’t. I can’t stay here. You’ve had your.. f fun.” Anna felt the next wave of cold cum pouring into her. She let out a sigh of relief once Elsa pulled out, allowing Anna to collapse to the forest floor.

Anna felt so weak she couldn’t even bring herself to flinch when she felt a cold nose nudge her sex, the cold air brushing over her as it sniffed.

“Cubs haven’t taken hold. Must be tonight.” It insisted. Anna tried to close her legs but was unable to fight as it opened her back up.

“Elsa, you have to let me go.”

“Red is mate, Red stay.”

Anna felt panic grow in her. “I am not your mate! I have to go home; you have to let me go! ...I can’t stay here.”

The beast only shook its head, ears flopping. “Mate. Cubs.” Anna whimpered as she felt the creatures prick stiffening against the back of her thighs. Elsa looked up at the sky, through the roots they were under. “Not much time.” Anna was rolled onto her back and she curled in on herself, watching the beast shift. “No time.” It’s member twitched, thickening to Anna’s growing horror.

“No! Please, I.. it’s too much.”

It merely just grabbed Anna, its claws biting into her sides, and it pressed Anna against a thick root. Despite feeling weak, Anna fought to keep her legs closed. Elsa grunted in frustration and dropped Anna to the ground. Anna groaned from the impact, unable to close her legs fast enough before its hands gripped her thighs.

Anna jerked up as she felt a somewhat rough tongue lap at her. It only focused on her clit and once more Anna found herself horrified at herself as she jerked into the beasts face, moans tearing from her throat. She barely even noticed being picked up again, planted back against the root as Elsa positioned herself back between her legs.

Anna hugged herself as Elsa prodded her member against Anna. Anna, who squeezed her eyes shut so hard she felt dizzy. Who felt her hips jerk into Elsa as she pushed inside her. The moment she was inside Anna, Elsa never slowed down, not for even one second. “No time. Last time. Cubs. Must have. Want.”

Anna cried out as it bit her neck. It did draw blood, but Anna hardly noticed it. Hardly noticed Elsa had came again. That she was being bounced in the beasts lap. That she was bouncing with Elsa. She shouldn’t be here. This shouldn’t be happening.

This... thing. It wanted offspring. It didn’t care for her status. Her financial situation. It only cared about its base desires; reproduction. And Anna tried to hate the beast. Would easily do so had it been human. Still sorta did. But she found herself piecing together Elsa's broken string of muttered sentences. Understood, on some level, failure to produce meant something horrible for her in their... pack?

No one wanted cubs with white fur in a forest that never snowed. None would risk it. Anna hated Elsa. Hated her for forcing herself onto her the entire night. Hated that she understood her desperation. Hated how her own desperation warped her feelings into a twisted form of acceptance.

She came into the forest of beasts and was now trapped here with their laws. The water warned her, and she ignored it. She ran with the beast and this got mistaken as interested. Hell, Elsa didn’t even seem to even realize she was wrong for her behavior. This was normal. If you won the fight, you mated. During The Night of Cubs, you tried until you conceived. It’s how things were done. She had assumed that lame title was just another something to scare children. Another story to share around the fire.

Anna unwittingly came to their gathering spot, presented herself, and participated in their games. She had unknowingly offered herself. And Elsa had wisely observed and followed until there was no competition. Anna fought her. Submitted. It was only natural. And now Elsa had to, absolutely had to, procure cubs.

Anna gritted her teeth. This was her own fault, not the beasts she came across. That didn’t make her any happier for being unwillingly fucked. The blue dimmed in Elsa's horns as her maw twisted into a frown.

“No cubs. Running out of time.” She muttered again.

Anna wondered if the differing of species hindered Elsa's chance to breed with her. “Don’t. Don’t want to die.” Anna’s eyes widened. “Want Cubs. Like cubs.” Elsa’s horns turned a light purple. “Good mate. No one wants cubs.”

Was it her situation? Both of theirs? Anna had no clue, didn’t even have a conscious memory of making the choice. Yet she found herself straddling Elsa. The creatures horns were dark blue again, her frown still there. Anna began to rub herself against Elsa stiff member, not that it needed any stimulant. The fucking thing didn’t seem eager to go down anytime soon.

The beast stilled and stared in wonder as Anna teased the tip inside herself. “D..does it have to be so big?” Anna asked.

“Better chances. More stays in.” Though she said it, Anna sighed in relief as she felt the head grow a bit smaller. She took the whole member inside her pretty easily, having been fucked many times in the long night without much break. The horns on Elsa's ankles dug up the earth as she grunted.

Anna didn’t get very long in control before clawed fingers gripped her sides and rapidly began lifting and dropping Anna on Elsa's prick. The cums strange cool feeling seemed to have other properties to it. Anna wasn’t as sensitive as she should’ve been. It was the only blessing from this, she mused, as she came yet again while Elsa kept thrusting. It may have been why though Anna could certainly tell Elsa was inside her, it didn’t particularly hurt.

Their new position was odd and Anna was just too tired to help, finally breaking free and offering herself in what she assumed was the position of all beasts. Elsa licked up Anna’s back as Anna spread her legs for the beast. Anna blushed as she heard herself beg Elsa to bite her while it rutted inside her. She had not meant to get into this. Anna came as soon as the beast complied. Her body stayed wracked with shivers as Elsa rolled Anna onto her back and draped her body over Anna as she emptied into Anna once more.

Both were panting. Anna staring up at ice blue eyes and faintly glowing blue horns. Elsa blinked, her hip spasming as she continued to fill Anna with her latest attempt. Anna gently ran her palm down Elsa's forearm, tracing the wounds she inflicted, before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

  


_________________________________

  


Anna was jolted awake and kept shaking as she blearily looked up to a sweat covered furry body pounding against her. As soon as it made eye contact with Anna, it shifted and relentlessly ground into Anna’s sweet spot until she came screaming. Her voice stung it was so raw. Elsa’s arms were shaking and she panted so heavily Anna thought she’d pass out.

Anna looked down at her body, Elsa firmly hilted inside her, before lifting a questioning gaze to the beast. “Cub?”

Elsa let out a soft growl. “Scared. Don’t know. No time.”

Anna never felt so sore in all her life. She wasn’t even sure which was the biggest possibility for it, her mad sprinting, or this beasts dire desire to reproduce. It’s limbs shook harder but it resumed thrusting inside Anna. “How can you know?” Anna asked, feeling mixed emotions at being concerned even at all for the beast.

“Smell. Taste. But... confused. Don’t know.”

“Because I’m human?” Anna offered as Elsa shuddered inside her once more. The beast looked at Anna puzzled. “I’m. I’m not what you are. What your pack are, I mean.”

“Red fertile. Problem me. Don’t know.”

Anna huffed out a breath and found it almost easy to shove Elsa away from her. Elsa looked almost panicked as her horns swirled a vibrant purple and tried to climb back onto Anna. Anna just forced the creature to sit. “Calm down. How are you the problem?” Anna’s eyes couldn’t help but notice Elsas member ever ready.

“No one want white furred cubs. Never mates. Don’t know.”

“As far as humans go, I’d for sure be... with cubs.” Anna looked at her belly, wondering. She didn’t allow herself to think of what she WOULD do if she were. Her eyes landed back on Elsa's member and she sighed, pointing to it. “Doesn’t that ever go down?”

Elsa shifted, her tail giving a light thumb on the ground. “Always. Except for mating. Mating now. Want cubs.”

“We’ve been mating for.. well, doubtless hours. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Doesn’t matter. No time. Must have cubs.” Anna frowned harder. She didn’t even think twice as she leaned forward, bent her head, and dragged her tongue up Elsa's shaft. Elsa let out a whimper, eyes fixed fully on Anna. Anna did it again and Elsa almost cried out, hips weakly jerking.

“I’m not.. forgiving you, for... this.” Anna sort of gestured between them but fell flat at the blank look on Elsa's face. It would not be easy to make Elsa understand Anna had not asked for this. Not according to their customs. Anna sighed again. “You need to rest.”

“No tim-“

“-I’m not asking. You. Need. To. Rest.”

“Cubs first.” Elsa insisted, albeit weakly. Anna pushes Elsa onto her fur covered back, mounting her once again. Elsa’s hands went straight to Anna’s sides.

“You will only lay there.”

“But-“

Anna tried for a growl. It seemed to work as Elsa pressed herself into the ground. Satisfied, Anna began to tease herself on the beast. Remembering Anna’s words, it tried to keep itself still. It shook with effort to remain that way when Anna was finally riding her.

Elsa watched in amazement as Anna brought herself down again and again against her. Watched the skin change tones, the beads of sweat crawling its way down Anna’s freckled skin. Anna moaned hard when she found the spot she liked, Elsa giving little timed jerks which ended up sending Anna spiraling forward.

Elsa wrapped her furry arms securely around Anna’s back and began to thrust with Anna. Anna moaned against Elsa's shoulder, turning her head to burying into the muscle of Elsa's almost hairless neck. Elsa howled long and low as she came in surprise when Anna sank her teeth into her, finding herself following quite closely after Elsa. God, she was getting into this. Anna didn’t want to think on what that meant either.

She reared back, Elsas arms still around her. “Did that work?” She was still trying to control her breathing. Elsa was no better but looked confused again. She brought her muzzle into Anna’s face, moving to sniff around and near her ear and neck as Anna giggled and squirmed. Elsa nearly slipped out of Anna completely from the wiggling. 

“No.” Elsa said sadly.

Anna’s heart sank. She has for sure thought that would work. She looked at the horns on Elsa's head. Their light was nearly gone, the color hard to tell. Elsa lifted one of her arms and peaked at the tiny horn on her elbow. “Moon going, no time.”

Anna pieced more of the story together and glanced back at Elsa's horns. Tentatively, she reached her hand forward. Anna choked as Elsa howled and rammed herself right up into Anna and came hard, almost instantly the moment Anna’s fingers brushed Elsa's horn.

It felt.. warmer. Decidedly warmer. Anna took a few staggering breathes and Elsa watched her, eyes wide and trusting as Anna flexed her fingers. She shifted her body for a better angle and hovered her hands over each horn. Anna felt Elsa's arms tighten just a little, her tail tentatively thumping against the ground.

Anna grabbed the horns. Elsa’s eyes almost became pinpricks before expanding so wide it nearly hid the color within them. Anna screamed but held on as Elsa wrapped her furry hindquarters over Anna and streamed relentlessly into Anna. It felt like fire and ice all at once. She felt dizzy. Elsa seemed to fair barely better from the weak little spasm of her hips.

Anna didn’t even notice she passed out. She saw the final bits of light leave the horns, Elsas hips still twitching, before Anna let go. She felt panic as the beast didn’t even breath. Anna petted her muzzle. “Elsa..?”

Blue eyes shot open as she looked utterly bewildered up at Anna. Her pupils retracted to normal then expanded almost immediately. Elsas teeth shown as Anna yelped, suddenly finding herself in a sitting position while Elsa sniffed all over her face and chest. Anna began laughing as Elsas tail thumped wildly. Elsa met her eyes. Anna felt a bunch of mixed emotions but couldn’t help smiling. “When?”

“Sooner than human.”

Anna hummed at the expected answer and kissed the side of Elsa's muzzle. The beast stilled and gave a more awkward smile, more crooked than normal. Anna blinked as she finally realized the beast had shrunk back down to a more human size. It had to have happened during their haze. Elsa really did seem almost human this way, if you ignored the obvious. Elsa smiled. “Red is mate.”

“Anna.”

“Ahhha.” Elsa tried. Anna covered her mouth in a poorly concealer snort, quickly collecting herself.

“Anna.” She spoke it slower, watching Elsa follow her lips.

“Awna.” Anna smiled and kissed her nose. “Awna!” Elsa said excitedly.

Anna squeaked and shot her arms out as Elsa leapt to her feet, dragging Anna up and spinning her around in the air. Anna felt her heart skip as she noted the tears rolling down Elsa's face. “Mate! Cubs! Elsshaa live!”

Fuck her family and their ideas for her. She was bringing Elsa home. And she was keeping the... Anna glanced down to her belly. Cubs? She wasn’t honestly sure. Not sure about any of this; but why not do something crazy. Crazier than running into the Forbidden Forest during mating season. Anna glanced down as she was set back onto the earth, her eyebrow raising as she stared at Elsa.

Elsa actually looked bashful. “I.. I like Awna.” Anna smirked and refrained from a comment, instead sinking to the earth to see just what kind of sounds her beast would make. They had an awful start… but Elsa could be redeemable; even seemed surprisingly submissive. Anna wanted to test that.

And yet, for all the good it did her, it didn’t take long before Anna was pressed belly into the ground and Elsa sliding over her. Anna lifted her rear and groaned as Elsa very expertly worked her sweet spot. Anna decided that this maybe wouldn’t be that bad. And as they both finish, Elsa collapsing over Anna, smiling, tail wagging wildly, “Cubs!” Anna decided maybe this could actually work out.

Anna laughed and squirmed as the cool nose pressed all around the back and sides of her neck, happily declaring their success for cubs again. Anna rolled onto her back and held Elsa's face in her hands. “Can you.. morph your face? Like mine?”

Elsa nodded, but frowned. “A. A little.”

“A littles enough.” Her eyes remained transfixed as the muzzle shortened considerably, Elsa looking astonishingly human in the face. Anna smile and brought Elsa's face down before kissing her. “This will do.” Elsa feverishly returned the kisses sloppily, only slowing down at Anna’s insistence. They kept at it as Elsa tried and tried until she matched Anna as best as she could manage. The extra teeth was new even for Anna.

Anna curled into Elsa's arms as they settled for a proper nap, the beasts tail tossed over and fanned out as much as she could, offering extra warmth for Anna. Anna buried her face into Elsa's chest, taking note of the quick response Elsa gave to the slightest brush of them. She’d make use of that next time.

By the time they woke, both were starved. Anna explained her desires to return home and Elsa complied, taking Anna by surprise as she scooped her up and brought her out of the forest. It became clear that only a creature of the forest could leave. She really had screwed herself by entering. Anna glanced up at the positively beaming halfbreed proudly carrying her. Anna had all but forgotten the state she was in, and found she had a Very long day ahead of her as Elsa walked them in through the main front door.

Anna’s mom went from annoyed to wide eyed as she dropped the expensive vase she had been rearranging in the foyer.

“Hey mom....” Anna gave a little wave.

“Who- What..”

Anna glanced back up to Elsa then to her mother. “I’m pregnant.”

Elsa grinned widely, tail thumping, teeth glistening. Anna’s mother promptly fainted, barely avoiding the shards of the vase. Anna grinned up at Elsa and kissed her jaw, Elsa nuzzling her hair.

“Like mom.”

Anna snorted. “She likes you too.” Elsa’s horns gave a tiny blue sparkle and Anna laughed outright at the entirely too pleased look on her beasts face.

No... This wouldn’t be so bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something. I guess. Hope. Fuck if I know. Hope y’all liked it as much as my mate and bud did. If not, sorry. I thought I tagged it well enough but they argued it wasn’t really noncon. I disagree but whatever. I put em both up. If there’s a problem, I’ll tweak it again.


End file.
